Yuzo Koshiro
Yuzo Koshiro is a freelance composer and the president of Ancient Corp., a video game developer founded on 1990. Usually employed by Sega, he has worked on a variety of video games throughout his career, including the Streets of Rage, ActRaiser and Etrian Odyssey series, among many other titles. He has worked on several titles for Quintet as a composer. His sister, Ayano Koshiro, has worked with him on some of his projects as a graphic artist, including ActRaiser. Works * Romancia (1987) * Legacy of the Wizard (1987) - Music (as Koshiron) * The Revenge of Shinobi (1989) - Music Composer * ActRaiser (1990) - Music Composer * Streets of Rage (1991) - Music * ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (8-bit) (1991) - Rearrange and Original Music * Super Adventure Island (1992) - Sound * Streets of Rage 2 (1992) - Music Composer, Sound Effects * ActRaiser 2 (1993) - Sound Composer * Streets of Rage 3 (1994) - Music Producer * Robotrek (1994) - Sound Producer * Beyond Oasis (1994) - Producer, Music Composer * Car Battler Joe (2001) - Sound Director, Sound * Amazing Island (2004) - Original Concept, Sound Director, Sound Effects & Music Composition * Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin (2006) - Composer * Etrian Odyssey (2007) - Composer, Sound Design * Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Dream Hyper Battle! (2007) * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) - Music Arrangement * Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard (2008) - Composer, Sound Design * 7th Dragon (2009) - Sound * Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City (2010) - Music Composer, Sound Creator * Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) - Music Composition * Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan (2012) - Music Composer, Arranger * Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl (2013) - Music Composer, Arranger * Persona Q: Shadows of the Labyrinth (2014) - Guest Music Composer * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (2014) - Music Arrangement * Etrian Odyssey II Untold: The Fafnir Knight (2014) - Music Composer, Arranger * Etrian Mystery Dungeon (2015) - Composer, Arranger * 7th Dragon III Code: VFD (2015) - Music Composer / Arranger * Project X Zone 2 (2015) - Opening Theme: Composition; Ending Theme: Composition * ''Puzzle & Dragons X'' (2016) * Etrian Odyssey V: Beyond the Myth (2016) - Music Composer, Recording Director, Arranger * Etrian Mystery Dungeon 2 (2017) - Composer, Arranger, Recording Director * Etrian Odyssey Nexus (2018) - Music Composer * Monster Boy and the Cursed Kingdom (2018) - Recording Director, Composer, Arranger * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) - Music Arrangement Song Credits [[ActRaiser|''ActRaiser]] * Opening -- Composition & Arrangement * Sky Palace -- Composition & Arrangement * Descent -- Composition & Arrangement * Fillmoa -- Composition & Arrangement * The Beast Appears -- Composition & Arrangement * Round Clear -- Composition & Arrangement * Bloodpool/Casandora -- Composition & Arrangement * Aitos/Temple -- Composition & Arrangement * Powerful Enemy -- Composition & Arrangement * Pyramid/Marana -- Composition & Arrangement * North Wall -- Composition & Arrangement * All Over The World -- Composition & Arrangement * Satan -- Composition & Arrangement * Silence -- Composition & Arrangement * Birth Of The People -- Composition & Arrangement * Sacrifices -- Composition & Arrangement * Peaceful World -- Composition & Arrangement * Ending -- Composition & Arrangement [[Super Adventure Island|Super Adventure Island]] * Follow Wind -- Composition & Arrangement * Break -- Composition & Arrangement * The Island of Everlasting Summer -- Composition & Arrangement * Hop Step and Jazzy Beats -- Composition & Arrangement * Blue Blue Moon -- Composition & Arrangement * Hot Reception -- Composition & Arrangement * Break (Scratched) -- Composition & Arrangement * Jungle Chase -- Composition & Arrangement * Drop into a Walk -- Composition & Arrangement * Cool Jam -- Composition & Arrangement * Ice Groove -- Composition & Arrangement * Darkside Visitor -- Composition & Arrangement * Big Zen -- Composition & Arrangement * Hawaiian -- Composition & Arrangement * Gently Sun -- Composition & Arrangement * Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement [[Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin|Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin]] * Invitation of a Crazed Moon -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/4421 * DESTROYER -- Composition & Arrangement * The Gears Go Awry -- Composition & Arrangement * Dance of Sadness -- Composition & Arrangement * Banquet of Madness -- Composition & Arrangement [[Super Smash Bros. Brawl|Super Smash Bros. Brawl]] * Main Theme (The Legend of Zelda) -- Arrangement * Norfair (Metroid) -- Arrangement [[Kid Icarus: Uprising|Kid Icarus: Uprising]] * Magnus and the Dark Lord -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/33508 * Dark Lord Gaol's Castle -- Composition & Arrangement * Magnus's Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Viridi, Goddess of Nature -- Composition * Reset Bomb Forest -- Composition * Wrath of the Reset Bomb -- Composition & Arrangement * Reset Bomb Depot (Exterior) -- Composition & Arrangement * Reset Bomb Depot (Interior) -- Composition & Arrangement * The Lunar Sanctum -- Composition (w/Takahiro Nishi & Hirokazu Tanaka), Arrangement (w/Takahiro Nishi) * At the Sanctum -- Composition (w/Hirokazu Tanaka) * Mysterious Invaders -- Composition & Arrangement * Aurum Island -- Composition & Arrangement * The Aurum Hive -- Composition (w/Motoi Sakuraba), Arrangement (w/Motoi Sakuraba) * In the Aurum Hive -- Composition * The Aurum Brain -- Composition (w/Motoi Sakuraba), Arrangement (w/Motoi Sakuraba) * Aurum Brain's Fortress (First Half) -- Composition (w/Motoi Sakuraba), Arrangement (w/Motoi Sakuraba) * Aurum Brain's Fortress (Second Half) -- Composition (w/Motoi Sakuraba & Hirokazu Tanaka), Arrangement (w/Motoi Sakuraba) * The Ring of Chaos -- Composition (w/Motoi Sakuraba), Arrangement (w/Motoi Sakuraba) * Destroyed Skyworld -- Composition (w/Motoi Sakuraba), Arrangement (w/Motoi Sakuraba) * Scorched Feathers -- Composition (w/Noriyuki Iwadare & Motoi Sakuraba) * The Three Trials -- Composition (w/Hirokazu Tanaka), Arrangement (w/Takahiro Nishi & Motoi Sakuraba) * Staff Roll -- Composition (w/Noriyuki Iwadare, Motoi Sakuraba & Hirokazu Tanaka), Arrangement (w/Noriyuki Iwadare & Motoi Sakuraba) * Solo Menu (Viridi) -- Composition & Arrangement [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U]] * Battle! (Trainer Battle) (Pokémon X / Pokémon Y) -- Arrangement * Wrath of the Reset Bomb (Kid Icarus: Uprising) -- Composition & Arrangement * PAC-MAN -- Arrangement [[Super Smash Bros. Ultimate|Super Smash Bros. Ultimate]] * Now or Never! (Splatoon) -- Arrangement * Guile Stage (Street Fighter II) -- Arrangement 'DLC''' * Psycho Soldier Theme -- Arrangement * Psycho Soldier Theme (Overseas Version) -- Arrangement References Category:Composers